Te seguiré esperando
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Juvia podia estar un poquito celosa porque Gray no estaba a su lado por aquella misión de cien años. Aunque había algo que le había prometido a Gray, que siempre lo esperaría.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Algo de la segunda pareja favorita de Fairy Tail, entre Gray y Juvia. Realmente se que terminaron bien en el manga, yo lo se, ellos terminaron en algo muy bueno y espero que pasen un poco más de su relación en el manga nuevo que está saliendo del manga. Realmente me gustaría ver hasta donde llegó su relación._**

 ** _Aunque se me da escribir más entre Natsu y Lucy, la verdad no me iba a quedar atrás y escribir algo sobre ellos dos. Realmente espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Puede que Juvia aún estuviera un poco triste porque Gray se había ido con el equipo de Natsu y Lucy en una misión de cien años sin siquiera pedirle que le acompañara. Aunque realmente podía comprender al mago de hielo, tenia miedo de que la persona que tanto quería le pasará algo. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, también le hubiera pedido que se quedará y que no importará lo que sucediera, que aún le siguiera esperando.

Sus mejillas volvían a pintarse de un adorable rojo al recordar lo que había pasado hace unos días, exactamente un día antes de que se fueran. En el evento de premiación de Lucy por su nuevo libro, todos habían festejado, eso había sido innevitable al igual que emborracharse y empezar a quitarse la ropa. Al final en cuenta sabía que a Gray no le importaba pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue el mismo chico de hielo quien la saco y le empezó a dar un pequeño sermón.

Después sólo miro la cicatriz cerca de su vientre y sonrojado apartó la mirada. De cierto modo, aquella cicatriz le recordaba mucho a Gray. No le importaba tenerla en el mismo lugar.

 ** _-Es como si de alguna manera tu cuerpo me perteneciera_**

Y esas habían sido aquellas palabras que le hicieron enamorarse más de ese mago de hielo. Fue el destino mismo quien los hizo conocerse, el tiempo quien los unió y sus corazones quienes decidieron que nunca más se iban a separarse. Juvia se levantó para abrazar a su hombre, estaba feliz de las palabras que le había dicho Gray, realmente era importante para él.

 ** _-Te amo Gray-sama_** -Le soltó aquellas palabras en un grito, ya no tenía porque ocultar aquellos sentimientos, ya no haría eso.

Su pequeña cintura fue abrazada, Gray oculto su rostro entre su hombro y cuello de la chica, sentía como la temperatura del chico había subido. ¿Acaso habia echo algo malo?

 ** _-También te amo Juvia_** -Esas eran las palabras que siempre había ansiado escuchar.

Los ojos de Juvia brillaron de emoción, sus mejillas se calentaron un poco y las lágrimas no se habían echo esperar. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, estaba feliz, era como un sueño pero aquellas cálidas palabras y aquel fuerte agarre, le hizo saber que era cierto.

 ** _-Te amo Gray-sama_**

 ** _-Ni creas que las voy a volver a repetir, es vergonzoso_** -Resoplo Gray. ** _\- Y sólo dime Gray_**

 ** _-Algo tenía que hacer para escucharlas Gray_** -Soltó una risita.

 ** _-¿Puedes volver a decir mi nombre, Juvia?_**

 ** _-Gray_** -Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ser abrazada con más fuerza.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Gray tomo su rostro entre sus manos. Tenía unos cuantos rasguños y se sentia un tanto raro pero poco le importó. Le miro con una sonrisa, este no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero esta vez no había desviado su mirada. Con cuidado acercó su rostro al de Juvia, aunque quisiera decir alguna palabra, no lo haría o podría asustar a Gray. Sólo cerró sus ojos para al final sentir unos labios cubriendo los suyos.

Un beso había sido el inicio de todo. El cariño y el amor que sentían por el otro fue lo que provocó que Juvia no regresará a su casa esa noche. La ropa había desaparecido y aunque Juvia estuviera un poco penosa, no tenía porque temer, Gray sería el único que la vería y la tocaría de esa manera. Que la besaria y la amaría. Se entregaba a cuerpo y alma al hombre que siempre iba amar. Y sabía que Gray se estaba entregando de la misma manera aunque no le mostrará muchos sentimientos, aquellos besos y dulces caricias era el resultado de todo ese tiempo juntos.

Hielo y agua era la mejor combinación que podía existir. Y fue en ese momento que lo descubrieron mejor. En el momento que Gray tomo su pureza, al momento en el que Juvia a convertiría en su mujer. Porque si, aquello no había sido de sólo una noche, aquello se convertiría en algo más, en lo que unirían no sólo sus cuerpos, también sus almas. Cuando cayeron rendidos con el sudor resbalando por sus cuerpos, ambos se sonrieron. Eso no tenía porque acabarse ahí, sus labios se volvieron a juntar, sus manos empezaban a buscar las otras ya que sus corazones, estos ya habían sido unidos.

Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír, ni mucho menos que sus mejillas se pintaran levemente. En realidad había despedido a Gray con un buen desayuno, le había deseado suerte en la misión y este volvió a besarle antes de marcharse. Pero antes de que se fuera le dio un pequeño regalo, un anillo dorado que Juvia ahora lo tenía colgado como collar.

 ** _-Me gustaría pedirtelo apropiadamente pero como me voy a una misión me gustaría pedirte algo_**

 ** _-¿Qué es?_** -Juvia preguntó emocionada.

 ** _-Que me esperes_** -Suspiro. ** _\- Se que es egoísta pero quiero que me esperes a que termine la misión_** -Le tomo la mano y le dio el pequeño anillo. ** _\- Porque voy a regresar y será por ti ¿Me esperarias el tiempo que sea necesario?_**

 ** _-Juvia siempre va a esperarlo_** -La misma sonrió mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. ** _\- Juvia aquí siempre estará_**

Y un último beso habían compartido.

Ante ese recuerdo, no evitó subir su mano a su cuello donde se encontraba el anillo. Sonrió con ternura mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas eran su único consuelo, porque sabía que Gray las estaría viendo al igual que ella. Desde ese momento, decidió ocupar la casa de Gray, ahí estaría siempre esperando.

 **-Aquí siempre estaré Gray** -Sonrió con ternura. **\- Juvia confía en ti y se que realmente regresaras**

Porque no importaba el tiempo que pasará, Juvia siempre estaría esperando a su llegada. Porque ese era el verdadero amor.

 **Bonus**

Gray miraba con ilusión las estrellas, era la primera vez que las veía con tanto entusiasmo. No pudo evitar sacar de su bolso, un anillo dorado atado a una cadena de metal. No pudo evitar sonreír. Saber que alguien esperaba por él en casa, se sentia realmente bien.

Al menos quería olvidar que casi se peleaba por culpa de Natsu, Lucy era su amiga y como una hermana menor, era normal que a preocupara pero que el estúpido encendedor no pudiera controlar sus celos, realmente le desesperaba. ¿Acaso no podia ver que la chica podía morir por el y su amor? Realmente estaba ciego.

Que bueno que había podido arreglar sus asuntos con Juvia antes, la maga de agua que ahora ocupaba su corazón. Que bien sabían aquellas palabras. Por primera vez quería que el tiempo de la misión al fin finalizará y así regresar al lado de ella.

 **-Esperame Juvia** -Susurro. **\- Te juro que regresare a tu lado y haré lo que todo este tiempo oculte** -Sonrió al pequeño anillo antes de guardarlo. **\- Mostraré cuanto te amo**

Ambos pensarían en el otro. Porque eran enamorados y ahora sólo esperarian a volverse a ver, porque seguirían pensando en el otro.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Realmente espero que les gustará este fic. Tal vez no sea la última vez que escriba de ellos dos, realmente esperenlos._**

 ** _Recuerdan de una historia que les iba hacer llorar. Era esta historia. Lamento la tardanza pero espero que realmente les guste._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 28 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
